Unrequited Love
by JoJo2604
Summary: Hope you enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, Thank you for reading. Secondly, this is nothing like anything I have ever wrote before. It has three lots of song lyrics in it, which are ****centered in italics. I decided to try something new so I hope you enjoy. Please review. Im not sure yet if I am going to turn this into a story or have it as a oneshot, so any ideas would be great. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"I love you... please pick up.. we need to talk.. Im worried about you Stevie" his message sounded desperate and she wanted to tell him she was ok but truth was she didnt feel the same, he had just been a bit of fun, someone to have a laugh with when there was no one else around. She switched her phone off and dropped it back into her bag "He ringing again" Smithy asked as he rested back down on the bar stool next to her. "Yeah.. I feel like a right bitch Smithy.. but I just dont want to see him tonight". He nodded "Well dont tell him you are with me.. you know what he is like he will fly off the handle". She nodded "He is so jelous of you". Smithy shook his head "He has no reason to be... we are friends Stevie.. nothing more". She smiled "Yeah.. I know". He downed the remainder of his pint and smiled "You should ring him... he might be worried". She shook her head "And when did you become Callum Stones biggest fan". He smirked slightly "Im not and to be honest you could do a million times better... but there is obviously something about him you like". She shook her head "It was just ment to be a fling.. no relationship.. no feelings". Smithy grinned "Maybe you should tell him". She nodded "I will... tomorrow... now if I remember correctly you owe me another drink Inspector Smith". He nodded "Drink up then". She stood up and made her way over to the juke box, she pushed her pound in and selected a few songs before returning to her seat. "Life would be so much easier if it was like a song Smithy" she smiled. He grinned "What song did you have in mind?" he asked. She gestured to the juke box as the music kicked in.

_I want you to want me _

_I need you to need me _

_I'd love you to love me _

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

He shook his head slightly "What are you talking about?" he asked. She smiled "You Smithy... its always been you". He glanced down "You are with callum". She shook her head "Not if you want me... not if you need me". She replied as she took another sip of the drink he had placed infront of her.

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes _

_I'll put on a brand new shirt _

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me_

"Stevie.. I cant get involved with you.. Callum loves you". She nodded "I know but I dont love him... Smithy.. we could make us work.. if you want me?". He sighed as he lifted his glass of beer to his mouth, he wanted her, he always had. But could he really do that to a friend. Could he really break Callums heart.

_Didn't, didn't, didn't I see you cryin'_  
><em>Oh didn't, didn't, didn't I see you cryin'<em>  
><em>Feelin' all alone without a friend you know you feel like dyin'<em>  
><em>Oh didn't, didn't, didn't I see you cryin'.<em>

Callum sat in his office glancing at his phone, she wouldnt ring him back, he already knew she wouldnt so he had no idea why he was waiting for her to ring, he stared at his phone, hoping, wishing even, that she would get in contact because he did love her. He had for a long time and he knew she was the one, but he knew he would end up with a broken heart.

_Sometimes I love ya _

_Sometimes you make me blue _

_Sometimes I feel good _

_At times I feel used _

_Lovin' you, darlin' _

_Makes me so confused_

However much he tried to tell himself there was nothing going on, he knew there was, he knew who she was with, who she was getting drunk with, spending the evening with when she should be with him. His shift had finished an hour ago but he remained sat in his office, not wanting to go home, not wanting to be without her. "You still here callum?" Jo asked as she made her way into the office the two shared. "Yeah just finishing some paperwork" he smiled as he pushed his earphone into his ear.

_I keep on fallin' _

_In and out Of love _

_With you _

_I never loved someone_

_ The way that I Love you_

He was fed up with hurting. He wanted her to feel the same and he was determined he wouldnt give up the woman he loved with out a fight. "See you tomorrow Jo" he smiled as he pushed himself to his feet.

_Oh, oh, I Never felt this way _

_How do you give me so much pleasure And cause me so much pain?_

He walked her to her front door and smiled as she opened it. "D'you want to come in?" she asked. He smiled "I dunno Stevie...  
>we cant". She nodded "I know.. just as a friend Smithy". He nodded "Ok" before following her inside. She walked into the living room and passed him the TV remote before walking into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two cans of beer she placed them to the table and rested down next to him. "Music?" he asked. She nodded as she took a sip from her drink. She grinned "I love this song". He glanced at the TV before smiling to her.<p>

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes And the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights _

_See the party, __the ball gowns _

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello, little did I know_

"I need to go Stevie.. if he catches me here.. there will be hell to pay" he smiled placing his beer to the table. She shook her head "Please dont go...". He glanced down "Stevie.." she interupted "I love you". He sighed as she moved towards him,  
>placing her hand gently to his face and her lips to his.<p>

_That you were Romeo, _

_you were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_ And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

She rose to her feet and pulled on his hand "Come on". He smiled "Are you sure this is what you want Stevie?" he asked as she led the way through to the bedroom. She paused by the door "Im sure Smithy" she grinned pulling his lips down to hers once again and pushing the empty bedroom door open.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

When he arrived at her house he pulled his keys from his pocket. The spare key she had given him for emergancies and pushed it into the lock. Walking inside he could hear the music from the living room and made his way inside before hearing the voices from the bedroom.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes _

_Escape this town for a little while_

He pushed on the bedroom door and covered his mouth as the two sprung apart. "Shit" Stevie said pulling her top over her tiny frame, his look was unmistakeable, she could see his heart breaking right there infront of her.

_'Cause you were Romeo,_

_ I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go _

_and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Smithy buttoned his shirt up and made his way to the door past Callums angry face, she grabbed his arm "Please dont go Smithy please dont leave me". He smiled "You two need to sort things out" before walking towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs in this fic are Letters to Cleo I want you to want me, Alicia Keys Fallin' and Taylor Swift Love Story. thanks for reading please review. Im not sure yet if I should turn this into a story or leave it as a Oneshot, any ideas? if i do continue it, I dont think every chapter will have lyrics in it but I am happy to try any songs if requested and fit with the storyline. please review.<strong>


	2. Note

**_Hey, _**

**_Thanks to Becky7654 and Hollielove7171 for your reviews. I have decided that I am gunna leave this as a oneshot, cause I like it the way it is but I have started working on a first chapter of a Callum/Stevie/Smithy love triangle so please watch out for that. Hopefully I will have the first chapter up later today or tomorrow. _**

**_Thanks again Jodie xxx_**


End file.
